Laws and Love
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: With the repeal of the Marriage Law, Draco and Hermione reexamine their life together.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Awake at three o'clock in the morning, Draco Malfoy pondered his life. At thirty years old, he was a married father of two. Everyday consisted of the same routine - three o'clock bottle followed by diaper change for his newborn son, sleep for two hours before his wife woke him up for work, shower, breakfast with his family, ten hours in the office, followed by dinner, baths, and bed. He was exhausted. He felt older than his thirty years. He wanted an escape.

"Hey," his wife whispered in the darkness. "I just got Cece to sleep. Nightmares again."

Draco groaned. "So what you're telling me is she's asleep in our bed."

"Sorry," she replied, smoothing back his hair.

Getting to his feet, he gently placed his son, Gabriel, in his cradle. He stroked the baby's fine blond hair and smiled. "I love you," he whispered before turning back to his wife. Taking her hand, he led her back to the master bedroom. They stopped in the doorway. "I thought you said she was asleep," his whispered.

"She was."

"Want Daddy," the little girl whimpered.

Draco approached the bed and beckoned the little girl to him. "What's wrong, Pip?" he asked her.

"Scary things, Daddy," she murmured, clutching his shirt.

He sighed. "Do you want to stay with Mummy and Daddy tonight?" he asked her. Sniffling, Cece nodded and backed away from him to lie down in the center of the bed. "Sleep tight, baby," he murmured, kissing her forehead as he slipped into bed beside her.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy occupied the other side of their bed, their hands meeting as they cuddled their daughter. "Draco, are you asleep?" she whispered.

He shifted, careful not to disturb their daughter. "No," he groused.

Letting go of his hand, she rolled onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling. "Nights like this, I sometimes wish I could run away," she confessed. "Just leave this life behind and start over. Does that sound horrible?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I sometimes think the same thing," he told her. "I love our kids, but sometimes they just wear me out."

"So, do we sleep or try to stay away for the next two hours?" she asked.

"Sleep," he groaned. "I just want sleep. That is all I will ever want."

It was then that Gabriel awoke with a cry. "Go to sleep," Hermione said to him. "I'll take care of him."

He stayed awake long enough to listen to her sing a familiar lullaby to quiet their son. It worked just as well on the baby as it did on him. It was a restless, interrupted sleep. When Hermione told him it was time to wake up, he tried to ignore her, tried to go back to sleep, but Cece's high-pitched voice prevented it.

"Up, Daddy," she said chipperly. "Breakfast time."

Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed and picked up the little girl. "Clothes first, Miss Cecelia," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Cece whined, but he quickly quieted her. "What do you think Mummy's making this morning? Pancakes or waffles? Maybe eggs and sausages?"

"No," Cece declared, swiftly kicking her leg into his stomach.

Draco grunted in pain and set her down on her feet. "Room. Now," he told her. Entering the kitchen, he poured a cup of coffee. "Your daughter kicked me in the stomach."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she flipped pancakes. "She spent five months kicking me when I was pregnant with her," she replied. "And now, every night that she sleeps in our bed, she kicks me repeatedly. One kick to the stomach won't kill you. I'm living proof."

"I concede," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'll go dress the little abuser. Has Gabe been fed yet?"

"Fed, changed, dressed, and in his seat on the table right behind you," she reported.

Turning, he smiled at his son. "Hi, buddy," he cooed. "You gonna be good for Mummy today? Yeah, I know you will. My good boy."

Hermione shut off the stove. "Hey, could you go check on Cece now?" she asked. "Breakfast is ready."

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast," he decided. "I'll get Cece ready, but then I have to go into work. By the way, she seemed less than enthused by the idea of pancakes."

Nodding, she picked up the plate of pancakes and carried it to the table. Taking one from the stack, she placed it on a plate beside her own, and cut it into smaller pieces. Turning on his heel, Draco left the kitchen. Cece met him in the hallway, her clothes mismatched and a large grin on her round face.

"Look, Daddy," she said proudly. "I did it myself."

Rolling his eyes, he attempted a smile and sent her to the kitchen. He bade his family goodbye and stepped into the fireplace. The office was dark and quiet when he arrived. It was uncommon that anyone else would be there so early the morning. Hermione had been the only exception. Now on maternity leave, he had the space to himself.

After brewing a pot of coffee, he rummaged around in the icebox for something to eat. By the time the fresh coffee was ready, he gave up and went to his office. Except he wasn't as alone as he thought. "Blaise," he addressed his friend who stretched out on the leather sofa. "What brings you here?"

The Italian examined his impeccably manicured fingernails. "Oh, you know," he replied flippantly, "just thought I'd spend the morning with my dear friend."

Draco set down his mug and began sorting through the files on his desk. "And six in the morning seemed like the ideal time to do that?" he wondered.

Sitting up, Blaise shrugged. "It'll be a very busy day today," he replied. "There's a chance that we might not have another opportunity to talk today."

"What a shame," Draco muttered. He looked up to see his friend smirking at him, which only tested his patience further. "Okay, what's going on that today will be so very busy?"

Leaning back, Blaise rested his hands behind his head, his grin growing. "Well, it would seem that the wizarding world is about to have a bit of a divorce spike."

Work forgotten, Draco frowned. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, it would seem that the population increase the Ministry had hoped for has finally happened," Blaise replied. "The Marriage Law has been repealed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

September 1998

"After months of deliberation, the Ministry of Magic has deemed the Marriage Law the only viable solution to the decrease in population," Hermione Granger read. "All witches and wizards, ages 18-30, must register with the Ministry in order for a match to be made. Once wed, each couple will have ten years to produce two children."

Unable to read any more, she let the newspaper fall from her hands. "Can they really do that?" Ginny Weasley asked. "Can they really force us to marry?"

Hermione shrugged, knowing only as much as her friend knew. "I don't know," she replied. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I just don't know."

Sliding the paper across the table, the redhead began to skim the article. "How do you think they'll match us?" she wondered.

"Well, they'll probably do their best to mix up the bloodlines," Hermione guessed. "I'm sure they don't want to encourage any more Pureblood only marriages. After that, it'll probably be based on personality, intelligence, that sort of thing."

Nodding, the younger witch continued to read. "Hermione?" she asked a minute later. "What if they match Harry with someone else? You know, since I'm not 18 yet."

Hermione sighed. "Gin, I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of unhappy people once this goes into effect," she replied.

Never one to be wrong, Hermione's prediction came true days later when she arrived at the Ministry to register. The Atrium was packed with protesters, all of whom demanded a repeal. "It's chaos," Harry yelled to her as he escorted her through the crowds.

"What did you expect?" she wondered. "Everyone to willingly line up to have their futures stripped away?"

They made it to the lifts and stepped in, Harry keeping a tight hold on Hermione's hand for fear of being separated. "Do you really think this will work?" he wondered. "Kingsley really believes that if they see us, then everyone else will fall in line."

Scoffing, she shook her head. "I don't believe that anyone would fall for that," she replied.

Harry shrugged. "You wouldn't believe what some people would do to be like me," he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I stopped by St. Mungo's the other day to have my wrist examined, and a father was being arrested by the Aurors for carving a lightning bolt on his son's forehead. People are sick, Hermione."

There was no denying that. Harry could endorse anything and it would sell. His beliefs quickly became his fans' beliefs. It wouldn't be hard to sway the crowds in the Ministry's favor once Harry was shown registering for the new law.

"Have you and Ron talked about this at all?" Harry wondered, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione shook her head. Despite the promise of a relationship following the war, following the kiss they shared in the midst of the battle, Ron had paid her little attention. She had attributed it to grief until she saw his interactions with other friends. He was happy, jovial, exactly like the old Ron. It was only with her that he grew sullen and withdrawn.

"It hasn't come up," she mumbled as they stepped out of the lift.

"Ginny's worried," Harry continued as he led her to the Minister's office. "I intend to ask Kingsley to forgo the matchmaking and just let me marry her when she turns 18."

"Well, if there's one person they'd do that for, it's you," Hermione said, hoping she sounded reassuring rather than bitter. The marriage law angered her. More than being forced to marry, the fact that she couldn't stop it bothered her the most.

The office door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out. He glanced at the friends, but said nothing as he passed them. It was Harry's voice that stopped him. "What are you doing here?" he had asked, seemingly discontent to just let him leave.

The blond turned and sneered at his former classmates. "You mean this isn't the location to buy Quidditch tickets? My mistake," he replied sarcastically. The sneer fell momentarily as he glanced at Hermione. "Granger, you're looking well."

Harry rolled his green eyes. "Were you registering?" he asked.

Turning to the raven haired savior, Draco nodded. "It's part of my probation deal," he explained. "I register, I make nice with whatever witch they pair me up with, I follow their rules, and they reduce my sentence by half."

"Well, at least you have incentive," Hermione muttered.

Draco snorted. "It's force either way you look at it, Granger," he replied. "Besides, I can't see anyone willingly accepting me as a husband. I see a lot petitions and repeals in my future."

"Maybe they'll decide it's a waste of time and let you off the hook," she suggested.

"Fingers crossed, Granger," he muttered as he walked away. "Fingers crossed."

Hermione watched him walk away. "Do you think that could really happen?" she asked Harry. "If you don't get along with the person they match you to, do you think it's possible to get out of the marriage?"

Looping an arm around her shoulders, Harry led her to the Minister's office. "Probably not, Hermione," he replied. "If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Nodding, she entered the office and sat down to wait for Kingsley Shacklebolt. "What if they match me with someone like Draco?" she wondered, a shiver running the length of her spine. "Sure, he's...calmer than he used to be. That doesn't change the way he thinks of me. I'm sure that goes for most of the other Purebloods as well."

Harry grinned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Kingsley would never do that to you. I'm sure of it."

Hermione frowned. "What if he did?" she prodded. "What if their test or spell or whatever it is decides that Draco Malfoy is my perfect match? He hates me. He's always hated me, and I feel confident saying that he'll always hate me. I still have to marry him? I still have to bear his children?"

"Unfortunately, Hermione, yes," Kingsley replied, entering the office behind them. "The team that's been assembled to oversee the implementation of the law has installed a bit of a failsafe into it. The first six months of the marriage will be probationary. If reasonable cause can be presented why the union won't work, it will be annulled and a new match will be made for both parties. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. I strongly believe your match will not be a Death Eater."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

January 1999

Harry's wish had come true.

Hermione's had not.

By the end of the year, all eligible citizens had registered with the Ministry. On the first day of the new year, the matches were sent out. Hermione was sure the wizarding world started the year in an disgruntled uproar. She was positive that Draco Malfoy was just as unhappy at that moment as she was.

Hours after the notice was received, a gray owl with stern gold eyes appeared at her window. Removing the letter from its beak, she offered the bird a treat that was declined. She watched the owl fly away before unfolding the parchment to reveal a letter from Malfoy himself. From the few short lines he had written, she could tell he wasn't happy with the match. He wanted to meet, hopefully to discuss their chances of putting an end to the arrangement before it happened.

Setting the letter down, she grabbed her cloak and stepped into the floo. When she arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Draco was already waiting. "That sure I'd show?" she asked, taking a seat across from him.

He shrugged carelessly. "I just assumed you didn't want this any more than I do," he replied. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's not you, per se," she explained. "I don't want to be married at all. We're too young. There's so much I want to do before I settle down and start a family. _If_ I can start a family."

"Wait, what?" he asked, leaning forward.

Hermione's face reddened as she realized her slip. "I, um, haven't actually told anyone," she admitted. "After what happened at your home, there's a very slim chance that I'll be able to have children. Which means you've now got grounds to appeal our match."

Face white as a sheet, he sat back and shook his head. "Merlin, Granger, I'm so sorry," he said, his feelings of guilt genuine in his voice. She merely shrugged as she turned her head away. "But you said it's a slim chance, which means there's actually a chance that you could...conceive."

She turned back to face him, a frown on her lips. "So you think that defense won't work?" she asked.

"Hard to say," he murmured. "It's worth trying, I guess."

"Did Kingsley happen to mention to you that there's a six month probation period?" she inquired.

Draco shook his head. The Minister had told him nothing of the sort, and he was sure only a select few were privy to such information. "So, all we have to do is not get along for six months?" he asked. "I'm sure that's a task the two of us are up to."

For the first time since she sat down, Hermione smiled. "It's what we do best," she agreed.

Nodding, he signalled to the barkeep for another drink. "Why do you think they matched us?" he wondered. "You and I have nothing in common. We're nothing alike. You're the Ministry's darling. Why would they stick you with me?"

Hermione considered his question, having wondered the same thing herself. "Well, I guess nothing bolsters a positive image for the law quite like the two of us," she replied. "Especially if it were to work out. You're the quintessential pureblood male and I've become the poster girl for muggleborns. Take into account the years of animosity between us. I guess they figure that if we can do it, anyone can."

"So, it has nothing to do with those questionnaires we filled out," he muttered. "We're a ploy to aid the Ministry's stupid law."

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied. "We're both smart, quite adept at magic, and you have to admit there are some shared personality traits," she replied. "Stubbornness comes to mind."

"I'm not stubborn," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, sure. My mistake," she replied, trying her hardest to maintain a serious composure. "I take it your temper has also been wildly exaggerated as well."

Draco grinned. "No, that everyone seems to get right," he confirmed. "Although, I think the girl who gave me a black eye shouldn't be judging me for my temper."

"Let it go, Malfoy. We were teenagers," she said with a dramatic eye roll. "Besides, the very next year, you made my teeth so large that I have a scar on my chin."

He leaned forward, attempting to see the scar of which she spoke. "Yes, I see it," he murmured. "At least your teeth fit in your mouth now. I should get some credit for that. Your boyfriend must appreciate it."

Reaching for his untouched drink, Hermione gulped the bitter contents and set the glass back down on the table. "Ron's not my boyfriend," she told him solemnly. "And I'm sorry I stole your drink."

Shaking his head, he ordered two more. "Forget it," he replied when she pulled out her coin purse. "I'm sorry for assuming you and Weasley were a couple."

"Everyone does," she said. "Everyone except Ron, that is. He was really thrilled when he got his match. It was all he talked about at breakfast this morning. I'm sure he and Daphne Greengrass will have a wonderful future together."

"How'd he get matched with her?" Draco wondered. "They're both pureblood."

Downing her second drink, she replied, "I don't know. I didn't care to ask."

Draco nodded, and realizing his questions had now driven her to drink, decided to change the subject. "So, if you could have picked anyone to marry, who would it have been?"

It took her a moment to decide, but finally she said, "Adrian Pucey."

His gray eyes widened in surprise. "Pucey? Why Pucey?" he asked.

"He's handsome," Hermione replied, a delicate blush turning her cheeks pink. "I don't know much about him though."

Picking up his glass, he took a sip of firewhiskey. "He's not a bad guy actually," he informed her. "Smart, good sense of humor, better Gringotts vault. Not that you care about that. But let's face it, he's got nothing on me."

"Is he more humble?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Draco scoffed. "Please, he's a Slytherin. None of us know the definition of humility," he replied. "Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I promised my mother I'd go with her to visit my father this afternoon."

Hermione nodded and watched as he stood. "Malfoy, just...why are you being so nice to me?" she wondered.

He chuckled as he dropped a few sickles on the table. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I guess because you were being nice to me."

"Do you think this can work?" she asked him. "You and me? Married?"

Shrugging, he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it at the throat. "I don't know, Granger. Let's just try to be something else first. Friends, I guess."

Hermione smiled. "Friends it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't you hate it when you buy summer clothes and then it gets cold again? After a week of scorchingly hot temperatures I thought I could finally put away the sweaters and break out the shorts. It's freezing again though.

* * *

Chapter 3

June 1999

The day had come. Six months after being matched, Hermione and Draco were to be wed. The ceremonies involved a short exchange of vows, the placement of rings, and the signing of the marriage license. It was a cold, quick, move-along procedure.

"And they make us wait in line," Hermione complained. "Seriously, if they're going to force us to get married, the least they could do is make it a pleasant experience."

"Why bother getting anyone's hopes up?" Draco groused. "For a lot of people, this isn't a pleasant experience. Why start it off as one?"

Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. Though they tried to be friends, they found that their busy schedules often kept them from speaking. Draco had legal matters to tend to, both his own and his father's, while Hermione had joined in the Hogwarts rebuilding efforts. It had been a month since they had last seen one another, corresponding only by letters.

"Does it scare you at all that our marriage might be unpleasant?" she wondered.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think it will be," he replied. "We know that we can get along. Granted, we've never spent more than a few hours together, but those times haven't been horrible."

"I guess you're right," she mumbled as she moved forward. "I mean, no, you _are_ right. The time we've spent together has been nice. Living together scares me a bit though. I've never lived with a man before. Well, my father, but I don't think he counts."

He watched her fidget nervously with her fingers, and reached for her hand to still it. "I thought you said you were staying with the Weasleys," he recalled.

"No, I am," she confirmed. "It's just I knew it would never be permanent." Her plan had been to find her parents and reverse the charm she had placed on them that wiped clean their memories of her. Living at the Burrow had been Plan B when the Grangers weren't quite ready to forgive her actions. When Hogwarts was once again restored to its former glory, she intended to return to finish her education.

They stepped forward, next in line. "I'm not terrible to live with," he told her. "I snore from what I've been told. Other than that though, I'm fairly clean. I hate clutter. I firmly believe that all dirty clothes should be deposited in the bin for washing, not tossed about the room. Now, I've never actually done laundry or washed dishes, and I know you're morally opposed to house elves, but I would be willing to learn."

Hermione smiled and squeezed the hand that still held her own. "That might be ten times better than any vow they make us recite in there," she replied.

"Ready to go in now?" he asked.

She shook her head, the smile disappearing completely from her face. "I don't think I can," she told him. "I can't do this. I'm only 19. I can't get married. There are still so many things I want to do."

Draco pulled her aside, letting the couple behind them go next. "You can still do all the things you want to do," he assured her. "Being married won't change that."

Hermione scoffed. "Please, it changes everything," she retorted. "Aren't the wives of purebloods meant to host teas and galas, and devote their lives solely to their husbands?"

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone who would fall in line that way," he replied. "I don't expect you to be that way. You're too smart to be one of those women. Sure, my mother is intelligent, but she never had that drive to really doing something else. Being a society witch was all she knew."

"I want to go back to school," Hermione stated. "And I want to work. I know you have more money than half of the wizarding world combined, but I want to work for my own money."

Draco nodded. "My mother was looking into tutors so I could pass my N.E.W.T.s, but I told her I preferred to go back to school," he told her. "That is, if they'll let me come back. I wonder if there's special housing for the students who had to marry."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin, I hadn't even thought of that," she murmured. "Where are we going to live? Do we have to live together? Don't you still live at the Manor? I can't live there, Malfoy, not after what happened."

"Okay, okay," he said softly. "We don't have to live there. My family has other properties. If you want, it'll just be temporary until we can find something else. But yes, Granger, we do have to live together."

Sighing, she nodded. She knew the answer would be yes. In a matter of minutes, they would be married and expected to begin their lives together. "Okay," she whispered. "We, um, should probably go in then."

He held her arm as she turned to walk away. "Wait, just take a minute," he advised. "There are reporters crawling all over the place."

"Right, wouldn't want to seem like I don't support this," she muttered.

Draco shook his head. "I was more concerned about them writing something horrible about you," he said. "Every time Skeeter's written about you, it's been nothing but scathing. It seems wrong to give her any more ammo."

"Thanks," she replied. Taking a few calming breaths, she announced that she was ready.

Hand in hand, they returned to the front of the line and were escorted into the Minister's chambers. "Still okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded and attempted to smile.

"Please join your right hands," Kingsley instructed. Holding his wand aloft, he incanted the bonding spell. "Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger as your wife?"

"I do," he replied. Kingsley handed him a simple gold ring, which he placed on Hermione's finger.

The Minister continued with the bonding spell before addressing Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy as your husband?"

There was a nervous lilt in her voice as she replied, "I do." She then placed a similar band on Draco's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife," Kingsley announced. "You'll just need to sign the license and you're free to go."

They did as they were told and dismissed after receiving a copy. "So...that's it?" Draco wondered as he led her from the Ministry offices.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess so," she replied. "It was a bit underwhelming."

He nodded in agreement as he studied the ring on his finger. "So, what do we do now?" he wondered.

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Sandals might not have been the most appropriate footwear today. I really hate rain. And wind. And being cold. It's June - why is it still so cold?!

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco arrived home from work as Hermione was cleaning up after dinner. "Your daughter has decided that she will no longer eat chicken," she informed him. "I saved you a plate, if you're hungry."

Nodding, he kissed her cheek and moved to the oven to warm his dinner. "Got some interesting news today," he commented, keeping his back to her. "The, um, Marriage Law has been repealed. Blaise is expected to send out the announcement to all affected couples tomorrow."

Shutting off the water, she turned to face him. "So, what does this mean?" she wondered.

Draco removed his plate from the oven and took a seat at the table. He took his time cutting his food, then ate several bites. "Well, I think it means we're now allowed to decided whether or not we want to be married," he finally said. "I'm sure there are a lot of couples who'll be ending their marriages. Weasley and Daphne Greengrass for example."

Hermione dropped into the seat beside him. "But they have children," she replied.

He shrugged. "To some people, I doubt that matters," he said. "If you've spent the last decade in an unhappy marriage and now there's chance to end it, wouldn't you take it?"

"Wow," she murmured. Pushing back her chair, Hermione got to her feet and left the kitchen. This was it. She wondered if _her_ marriage was over. Her family would forever be separated. And her husband seemed more than fine with it.

November 1999

Hermione sat on her four poster bed, back pressed against the headboard and knees drawn up to her chest. Once again, she found it hard to sleep in her dormitory. Hogwarts held far too many memories, most of them bad. Lost love ones haunted her dreams. Battles were relived in her mind as she walked the grounds. And she was utterly alone. Harry and Ron had chosen not to return, instead accepting spots in the newest class of Auror trainees. Draco had not been allowed to return. Neville and Luna had deferred a year. Ginny had been selected to the Holyhead Harpies as a Seeker. She shared a room with the newest class of seventh years, but had yet to strike up a friendship with any of them.

Crawling out of bed, she sneaked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room. It was dark and deserted at the late hour, but that made it easier for her to make a brief escape. Stepping into the fireplace, she floo'd to the house she and Draco shared since their bonding. Taking the stairs slowly, she was careful to avoid the spots that squeaked. Though they had separate bedrooms, they often took comfort in the other's bed when their nightmares became too great to bear alone.

Draco was awake, a book in hand, when she entered his room. "Hey," he greeted her softly. "Everything alright?"

Shaking her head, she rounded the bed and laid down atop the blankets. "I'm so tired," she told him, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep there. Too much has happened, and I just can't shut my brain off."

Closing his book, he placed it on the nightstand and turned his full attention to the drowsy witch. "I don't think your brain has ever shut off," he commented. "I thought things were getting better. It's been a week since you last came home."

"That's because I was reprimanded for doing it last week," she told him sourly. "McGonagall caught me sneaking back in."

He laid down beside her. "What happened to make you risk her wrath a second time?" he wondered.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping well," she replied.

Draco grinned. "You missed me," he said.

Opening her eyes, she looked appalled. "I did not," she stated. "You snore and you steal my books. I've yet to see you wash a dish. And for the love of all that is holy, please stop using my conditioner."

Turning over, he shut off the light and slipped under the blankets. "You missed me, Granger. Just admit it," he said, ignoring all she had to say. She let out a disgruntled sigh, but said no more. "I missed you."

"No, you didn't," she muttered. "Now go to sleep."

"Sure I did," he continued. "It's too quiet when you're not here. It's unnerving. I keep telling myself that it won't be this way forever. You'll either wait another month and petition to annul this, or you'll finish school and come home. Either way, it feels like a long time to wait for some company."

She moved closer and touched his arm. "I'm not going to annul it," she told him. "You're not so bad, Draco Malfoy."

He covered her hand with his own. "Yeah, you're not so bad either," he murmured, falling asleep.

She left early the next morning, returning to her dormitory before the sun arose. It would have been easy to slip back upstairs and into her bed. That is, until she heard a voice.

"Where were you?"

Hermione gasped and turned to face her friend. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came for the war memorial dedication," he told her.

Checking the clock about the fireplace, she saw that it was only a little past five o'clock. "That's at noon," she pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled. He patted the sofa beside him, silently requesting that she join him. "So, where were you?"

Hermione sat down and sighed. "I went home," she replied. "Sometimes I can't sleep here."

"And how's Malfoy?" he inquired. "Planning to throw in the towel next month?"

"He's good," she said. "We've struck up a nice friendship."

Pulling his wand from his pocket, he lit a fire in the hearth. "You don't worry about what he gets up to while you're here?" he asked.

"Should I be worried?" she inquired impatiently. "Does the Ministry have reason to believe he's causing trouble? I haven't heard of anything criminal being reported, and he's been home every time I've floo called or gone over. So, please Harry, tell me why I should be concerned that he's causing trouble?"

Harry got to his feet to stoke the fire. "I was just asking," he mumbled. "He's really been good to you? No hexing, use of the M word, slow poisoning?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "No, he's been a perfect gentleman," she assured him. "And, yes, so far we've spent about half our marriage apart, but I'm never unhappy when I'm with him."

He offered her a tight smile. "Good, good," he murmured. "I'm happy for you."

Rising from her seat, she crossed the room. "Harry?" she asked, touching his arm.

He sighed. "I'm not happy, Hermione," he confessed. "With Ginny. I, um, I'm going to petition for a new match."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hermione had gone to bed, leaving Draco alone to eat. When he finished and washed his plate, he adjourned to the quiet living room to relax. Sitting down, he noticed the photo albums spread out on the coffee table. Smiling, he picked one up and began to flip through the pictures.

"Hi, Daddy," he heard a small voice say.

Glancing up, he smiled at his daughter. "Hey, baby. What are you doing up?" he asked, beckoning her to join him. "Not another bad dream I hope."

Cece sat down beside him and peered at the photos. "Mummy's sad," she told him. "Did you do something bad?"

He hadn't thought he had done anything to upset her, but perhaps his announcement had been construed as something more than he intended. "Why are these out?" he asked instead of answering the little girl's question.

"Me and Mummy were looking at them," she replied. "She looks pretty, doesn't she, Daddy?"

Draco smiled as he examined the photos taken at her graduation party. "That was the first time we kissed," she recalled. "I know, I know. That's icky. I just hope you still feel that way when you're older. Anyhow, Uncle Harry thought so too."

May 2000

"Can't go anywhere without a camera being shoved in my face," Hermione complained.

Draco led her into The Three Broomsticks and directed her to the private back room. "We won't be bothered back here," he promised. "Mum has taken every length to ensure it."

"You know a party really wasn't necessary," she said.

He laughed. "You try telling that to Narcissa Malfoy," he replied, unable to hide his mirth. "I dare you. In fact, I'll give you the entire contents of my vault if you do. Hell, if it works, I'll give you complete access to all the Malfoy family vaults."

"Doesn't being married to you already grant me that privilege?" she inquired.

He led her to the refreshment table and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer. "Planning to wipe me out?" he wondered.

Hermione shrugged. "Give it time. You'll get your answer," she replied cryptically.

Laughing, he led her to a table occupied by Harry and a few of his Slytherin friends. "You're an evil woman, Hermione Granger," he commented. Surveying the group before him, he frowned. "What's going on here?"

Harry flashed a sheepish smile. "Right, yeah, apparently Pansy and I are a match," he said.

"Since when?" Hermione wondered.

"Since December," he replied, blushing. "Um, sorry I didn't tell you, Hermione. After things with Ginny ended, I wasn't quite ready to let people know that I was with someone else."

Draco rested his arm on the back of his wife's chair. "Happy to let the two of us hog the spotlight?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "It's yours. Please take it," he replied.

Beneath the table, Hermione squeezed his knee. Turning to face her, sure he was in trouble, Draco was surprised to find that she seemed happy. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being nice to him."

He was about to reply when Pansy threw a napkin at him. "No secret whispers," she warned. "And nothing mushy and adorable. I don't think I can stomach sweet, loving Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "She's just jealous that she never got to see that side of me," he confided in his wife.

Rolling her eyes, she slapped his thigh. "Right, and I'm sure you were just saving it for me," she replied sarcastically. "Do you even have a sweet, loving side?"

Draco shrugged. "Be nice to me. You might find out," he said. "Speaking of being nice, my mother is making her way over. We're going to get in trouble for not greeting her first. Just thought I should warn you."

Narcissa Malfoy glared at her only son before beckoning him to follow her. She said nothing until she found an empty room that offered a bit of privacy. "Well, it's nice to see you," she started.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've been married nearly a year and this is the first time I'm meeting your spouse," she stated. "Wait, I haven't yet met her because you did not make the proper introductions. Really Draco, you were raised better than this."

He rolled his eyes insolently. "I planned to," he told her. "We just got distracted."

"Well, you're not distracted now," his mother replied.

Sighing, he turned and led her back to the party. Spotting Hermione, he signalled for her to join them. "Where did you get off to?" she asked him.

He looped an arm around her waist, holding her close. "Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," he said flatly. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger, which you knew already since the two of you have met."

Though she scowled at her son, she turned to Hermione with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you under such happy circumstances," she said, extending her hand to the young witch. "Congratulations. I heard a rumor that you received the highest N.E.W.T. scores in Hogwarts' history."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," she replied, accepting her hand. "I really appreciate the party. It's very kind of you to put this together for me."

"Well, you're family now, Hermione," Narcissa stated before glaring at her son. "Besides, this is what I do. Isn't that right, Draco? I live to throw overdone, frivolous parties."

"I've heard only wonderful things about your parties," Hermione said.

Narcissa smirked, and Hermione could see where Draco's infamous tick had come from. "We'll just have to leave the men at home the time I throw a party," she decided. Chuckling, Hermione agreed. "I'll let the two of you get back to your friends. I've monopolized enough of Hermione's time."

Before Hermione could reply, Draco led her away, stopped just outside of the room where their friends were congregated. "Merlin," he murmured before leaning down to press his lips to hers. "I just...that could have been so much worse."

Dazed by his actions, Hermione frowned. "The kiss or what happened with your mother?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "The way you handled my mother," he replied. "You're quite the diplomat."

Hermione smiled proudly. "She's really not that bad," she decided.

Rolling his eyes, he took hold of her hand. "Let's just go back in."

Staring down at their joined hands, Hermione asked him to stop. Blond brows furrowed, he complied and watched her. "I just," she started nervously. Standing on tiptoe, she pressed a light kiss to the side of his mouth. "Thank you for getting along with Harry."

Draco grinned. "You're welcome," he replied. "Come on, let's go celebrate."


	7. Chapter 7

I got my timeline wrong in the last chapter, so I updated it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Christmas 2000

Hermione awoke in Draco's bed as snow began to fall outside. She smiled as she watched the flakes and listened to Draco's soft snore. With his arm around her waist, she didn't move for fear of waking him. It wasn't until he stirred that she rolled over to face him. "Happy Christmas," she whispered.

His eyes blinked open and he smiled. "Happy Christmas," he replied. "Did you sleep? It's a bit early to be up, isn't it?"

Shaking her head, Hermione grinned. "No, it's Christmas," she said. "It's never too early to be awake on Christmas morning. It started snowing just as I woke up. I don't think anything could be more perfect."

Turning away from him, they watched the snow fall in silence. It was the first Christmas they had spent together as Molly Weasley had insisted she join them the year before. Tension between the Malfoys and Weasleys had kept Draco from attending, opting to spend the day with his mother.

"What time are we expecting the Potters?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Around nine, I think," she replied.

"So, is this going to become one of those Christmas traditions you were going on about the other day?" he wondered. "Like the cookie baking and the tree decorating."

She rolled over and laughed. "You really didn't do any of that when you were little?" she asked. "My god, you purebloods have no sense of joy or holiday spirit."

"We had servants to do that stuff. After all, it's _work_," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I remember trying once, when I was about four, to help decorate the tree. My mother took the ornament from my hand, slapped it, and told me I wasn't a house elf so I shouldn't act like one. After that, the only thing I cared about was the presents. What else was there?"

She mulled over his question for a few seconds before she responded. "Maybe I should return your gift then," she decided. "Show you that there's more to the holiday than just presents."

"You're just saying that because you bought me a book," he teased.

Sitting up, she stretched her back. "Guess you'll never know now," she retorted. "I think I'll get started on breakfast."

Pushing back the blankets, he got out of bed. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

She pulled on her robe, tied the sash, and turned to face him with a smile. "I've seen you in the kitchen. You're a menace," she replied. "Maybe you could straighten up the living room though? Harry and Pansy might like to sit down, and you sort of tore the couch apart looking for your wand yesterday."

Chagrined, he nodded and made his way downstairs with Hermione a few steps behind. They parted ways when they reached the landing. Pulling his wand from the waistband of his pajama bottoms, he set to straightening up the living room. When the sofa was reassembled and the throw blankets were folded, he turned on the tree lights and stared at their modest Christmas tree. His gaze landed on a white ornament that he hadn't seen before. Stepping forward to take a closer look, he noticed that his name was painted in green and Hermione's in red. Below their names was the date they married in alternating gold and silver.

"Oh, I had that made," she said, joining him. "I remember my parents had one and it was one of my favorite ornaments. When I was born, they had my name and birthday inscribed on the back."

Draco nodded. "When we have ours, we should do that," he said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded, but said nothing. He knew what she was thinking - would they ever have their own? She had made it clear to him that she would only have children with someone she loved, though she assured him that in time she might be able to love him. "So, um, I thought you were making breakfast."

Turning away, she shrugged. "I am," she replied. "The dough for the cinnamon rolls is all ready for baking. I thought I'd put them in before Harry and Pansy arrive."

He watched as she rummaged around in the coat closet. "So, what do we do until then?" he asked. "And what are you looking for?"

She returned with a smile and something behind her. "Your Christmas present," she said, handing him an envelope. "You've just...you've been really nice to me. I know it isn't much, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything. This whole experience could have been so much worse, but you've been wonderful."

He held the envelope in his hand, but didn't open it. "I got you something too," he admitted. Stooping down to reach beneath the tree, he pulled out a small box. There was a brief moment of hesitancy before he opened it to reveal a ring. "It belonged to my grandmother. I was young when she passed away, but I remember her telling me to give it to the woman who makes me happy. And I know we didn't choose each other, but I'm glad it was you."

Hermione's vision blurred with tears. "God, my gift completely pales in comparison," she said with a laugh. He removed the diamond ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Draco."

His gaze held on her hand. "The Ministry issued ring didn't seem good enough for you," he replied. Rising to the tips of her toes, she kissed his cheek softly. When she pulled away, she reminded him that he hadn't opened his present. With a smile, he tore open the flap and pulled out two tickets. "Season passes to the Falcons? Going with me?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Because I would be such good company at a Quidditch game," she retorted. "You should take someone who you'd have a good time with."

Placing a hand on her hip, he drew her closer. "I have a good time with you," he told her. "These last seven months, spending every day together, I don't think I've been miserable once. Just promise you'll come to one game with me. Just one is all I ask."

She nodded and eyed him as he lowered his head. His lips seemed to move closer and closer, and she wondered if he would kiss her. It had been months since the last time he had done it, and she had often wondered if it would happen again. Their lips had only just touched when the floo activated.

"Hey, stop that," Harry said. "I may like you now, Malfoy, but that doesn't give you the right to manhandle my best friend."

"Well, the marriage license technically gives me that right," Draco retorted, his hands still on Hermione's waist.

She pushed them away and turned to the newly arrived couple. "Happy Christmas," she said with a smile.

Pansy opened her mouth, ready to reply. Instead, her eyes widened as they were drawn to Hermione's left hand. "Hermione, there is a gorgeous diamond on your finger. I need details."

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned Pansy to follow. "Help me with breakfast and I'll tell you what you want to know," she promised.

With the women gone, Harry turned to Draco. "Did you like your gift?" he inquired.

Draco smirked. "Hoping I'll give it to you if I don't?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to use them," he replied.

"Tell you what - I'll take you to a game," he promised. "We'll see how it goes from there."

The two men shook on it as Hermione returned from the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready," she announced. Harry made his way to the kitchen, but she held Draco back. "The two of you are making plans now? Should I be jealous that you're trying to steal my best friend?"

Draco shook his head. "Let's just look at it as a Christmas miracle."


	8. Chapter 8

I have to ask - is it wrong that I baked a pie for Father's Day and didn't share it with anyone? And then last night, I ate 1/3 of it for dinner. Is that wrong too?

* * *

Chapter 7

"Pretty beach, Daddy," Cece said, pointing a photo of the beach at sunset. "Can we go to a beach someday?"

As he studied the picture, Draco nodded. "I think that would be fun," he decided. "Maybe when you and Gabe are older though. He's still a bit too little to really enjoy himself."

Cece rested her head against his arm as they continued to flip through the photos. "Where's that, Daddy?" she asked.

"That's Fiji," he told her. "Mummy and I went there for our second anniversary. She wanted to see all the ancient sights, while I wanted to lay on the beach all day. I did it for one day and came back all red and burnt."

"Did Mummy take care of you?" she asked. "She always takes care of me when I get hurt."

He nodded. "Well, she teased me first," he replied. "But you know your mum, she takes good care of everyone."

Cece closed her eyes. "Tell me more, Daddy," she murmured, her voice suddenly sounding tired.

June 2001

Hermione smiled as she dug her toes into the sand. "Okay, so maybe there's something to this lying on the beach plan of yours," she admitted as she stared at the crystal clear water.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bare chest pressed to her exposed back. "See, not just a pretty face," he joked. "Despite the bright red nose."

"You're still handsome even with the red nose," she assured him. "Although, that burn might give you freckles. Dye your hair red and you'll look like a Weasley."

His arms tightened around her. "Picking on the injured," he muttered. "I should throw you in the ocean for that." And when she merely shrugged, he kept his word. She shrieked in surprise as he lifted her up bridal style and giggled as he ran towards the water. He ran into the surf, splashing salt water around them as he went. Waist deep, he stopped.

Hermione held tightly to him. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, staring down at the water. "This is the first time I've ever been in the ocean. And I know you're intent on throwing me in, but please don't."

"I won't," he promised when he heard the fear in her voice. "I won't let you go until you tell me to."

She nodded as she dipped her toes in the water. "It doesn't scare you even a little bit?" she asked. "The waves rushing at you. It's like they're just waiting to sweep you away."

"It doesn't scare me," he replied. "And I'm not going to let it sweep you off. I like you too much to let it take you."

As they stood in the water, wave after wave hit them until they became too intense. "Can we get out now?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. Nodding, he turned and walked out of the ocean. Back on the sand, he placed her back on her feet and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Draco laughed. "Your toe got wet," he pointed out.

Hermione shrugged as she spread out a towel and sat down. "Did you stop to consider that's why?" she asked.

He stretched out beside her and sighed. "I think tomorrow we should go sightseeing," he decided, closing his eyes against the hot sun. "Make a list. Any temple, museum, ruin, forest you want to see, we should go."

"You won't complain?" she asked.

"Not once," he promised. "I mean, I might if I'm being eaten alive by some indigenous wildlife, but I get a pass on that, right?"

Hermione giggled. "Fine, if you're being eaten, you can complain," she agreed. Reaching out his arm, he placed it around her shoulders, and pulled her close. "I might even let you complain if it's too hot. But they can only be legitimate complaints."

Draco grinned. Though it had been his idea to take a trip for their anniversary, a part of him feared a week alone with his wife. They had spent the majority of their first year of marriage apart while Hermione attended school. The second, both had thrown themselves into developing careers; Draco with the family company and Hermione with the Ministry of Magic. There were too many distractions, too many people back home to occupy their time, especially after the birth of Pansy and Harry's son. But this was a week of no work, no distractions, no friends. Just them.

"Do you have any complaints?" he wondered. "You know, besides the usual snoring and smelly feet. Any new ones I should know about?"

Hermione took her time as she considered the question. "Yes," she finally said. "I have one. I thought this trip would be a disaster and it's not. Which makes me question why we never did this before."

"You could have brought up the idea before," he pointed out.

She shrugged as she rolled onto her stomach and lifted up onto her elbows. "I didn't think it was something you'd want to do," she admitted. "You've been so busy with work this past year anyhow, running it in your father's absence. I didn't want to interrupt."

He sat up just enough to reach her lips. "That doesn't sound like the Hermione Granger I know," he murmured. "You walked into the bathroom last week to brush your teeth while I was on the toilet. Nothing is more intrusive than that."

Hermione scoffed. "You hold twenty minute conversations with me while I'm in the shower," she countered. "Besides, it's not like I saw anything."

There was a look of mock indignation on his face. "You dare insult the anatomy of the future father of your children?" he chided.

She looked away, down at her hands. "About that," she said. "I want to start trying to have a baby. We have eight years to have two, and given my...issues, I don't know how long it could take. And I'd like them to be a few years apart. Now, I talked to Kingsley, and he said he'd grant me an extension as long as we have one within the ten year period."

He sat up and turned to face her. "Hermione, I know you're this fantastic planner and you have a schedule for everything, but we don't have to rush this," he told her. "We care about each other, and that's enough for now. I don't want you feel pressured. I don't want you to do this if you don't love me."

She offered him a hesitant smile. "That's the thing, Draco," she replied. "I do love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way though."

He wore a soft smile as he placed a hand on her back. "Really?" he asked. "Like more than just as a friend. It's not the same kind of love like you feel for Harry?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "It's the kind of love that I've never felt for anyone," she told him. "_Ever_."

His smile grew. "I love you too, Hermione," he replied. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to say it because I've felt this way for awhile, but I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke early on Saturday morning, leaving Draco alone with their children, to meet Pansy at a nearby cafe. She was on her third cup of coffee when Pansy arrived. She had a plethora of excuses for her tardiness, but Hermione assured her it was fine.

"Have you heard the news?" Hermione asked.

With a sour expression, Pansy nodded. "Harry told me last night," she shared. "Is it safe to assume Draco did the same?"

"Yeah, and then he started talking about unhappy marriages and how so many people will be relieved that they can get out of them now," she replied angrily. "He didn't say it exactly, but I think he wants out too."

Pansy sat up straight, eyes wide. "Oh, Hermione, you know that's not true," she said. "Draco loves you."

Hermione shrugged and ordered another cup of coffee. "What if it's like Stockholm Syndrome?" she asked. "What if he only loved me because we were stuck with each other? Or it was all just some act because I said I couldn't have children with someone I don't love? What if he just wanted me to believe he loved me so I would feel comfortable starting a family?"

"Because we really had much a choice there," Pansy mumbled. She and Harry had started their family not long after marrying. After a hard pregnancy with James, they had decided to wait before having their second child. Five years after James's birth, they had Lily.

Sighing, Hermione leaned back in her chair and stared up at the sky. "You know Harry loves you too," she finally told her friend. "He's told me. When he and Ginny didn't work out and the two of you were matched, he was really happy that it was you. You never tried to capitalize on his fame like she did. It was like you didn't care that he was the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. You just cared about him. And you know that smile he has when he's really telling the truth. It's there every time he talks about how happy he is to be with you. Draco, however, never smiles anymore. The other night he was talking about how he wishes he could just run away from everything."

"Hermione, be reasonable," Pansy said, her voice soft and empathetic. "The chances of Draco leaving you and the kids is about the same as Harry leaving me and the kids. It's just not going to happen."

Hermione sat up straight, a frown now visible on her lips. "I don't want him to stay with me because of the kids," she replied. "I want him to stay because he loves me."

Christmas 2006

The Potters had left and Draco started a fire in the hearth. When he sat down on the sofa, Hermione handed him a glass of eggnog. "To our last Christmas as a childless couple," he toasted, resting his hand on his wife's abdomen.

She leaned against his side. "It only took us five years," she added.

"Yeah, but what a fun five years," Draco joked. She slapped his thigh, causing him to laugh. "It's not my fault the Ministry assigned me a gorgeous wife who happens to be very...competent in bed."

Hermione shook her head. The past five years had been anything but fun for her. With the Ministry appointed deadline quickly closing in, she feared that they would never have a child. "What do you think the Ministry would have done if we couldn't have children?" she wondered.

"Don't think about that," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "We don't have to worry about that now."

"I know. I was just curious," she replied.

Draco sighed. It wasn't the first time she had asked, but he decided that now he would answer. "I guess they would have split us up," he said. "Assigned us new spouses."

Putting down her glass, she took to playing with her wedding ring instead to distract herself. "Do you ever wonder if that would have been better?"

He groaned, knowing he had willingly opened this can of worms. "How would that have been better?" he asked. "I know that at first we were both unhappy about this - the law, having to get married, everything. Honestly, I never thought I'd be happy with you. I thought we'd hex each other and fight and make one another miserable. Instead, I look forward to work being over so we can go home, have dinner, and sit in front of the telly together all night. I have meant every single 'I love you'."

There were tears in her eyes when he finished speaking, and he wiped away the wet tracks on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sometimes I feel like I lose perspective. You've been so wonderful, and here I am doubting it all."

Winding an arm around her shoulders, Draco held her close. "Do you ever wonder how our lives would have turned out if we'd been allowed to marry other people?" he asked.

Hermione had wondered exactly that when they were first married. She imagined what it would have been like had she married Ron. Everyone expected it, and though they weren't together, she was sure that he would come around in time. But things with Draco had changed, become good, and she gave no more thought to being Mrs. Ron Weasley.

"I've never thought about it," he continued when she didn't reply. She eyed him disbelievingly, but he nodded. "It's true. When I found out it was you, it didn't bother me. I knew you wouldn't be happy, so I sort of...pretended to be as bent out of shape as you were. If you had wanted out, I would have gone along with it. But I was able to see a life with you. When I got my letter, I just had a feeling that we could work."

"You really weren't the least bit upset that it was me?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked. "Well," he replied, "maybe a little. That's only because you proved that you could beat me up. No one wants to live with an abusive spouse."

"Have I really been that bad?" she wondered, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on his thigh.

"Not bad at all," he assured her.

Hermione nodded. "It doesn't bother you that Cece will be a halfblood?"

"_Cecelia_," he corrected, hating the nickname she had given their unborn child. "And no, that doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me that her mother is a muggleborn. It doesn't bother me that the pureblood line ends with me. It won't bother me if she has green hair and orange skin. All that matters is she's ours. That's why I'll love her."

Glancing up, she flashed him a toothy smile. "You really mean that," she murmured.

"I really mean that," he agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

June 2007

It had been weeks since Hermione had slept and the exhaustion was beginning to get to her. The day was warm and the house too quiet, and it seemed like the perfect time for a stroll through Diagon Alley. It was a mere convenience that Draco's office was located there as well, and she hoped he would be willing to watch Cece for a few hours while she slept. She pushed the pram through the semi-crowded street, hoping to avoid anyone she knew.

She should have known that was unlikely though. As she passed the Quidditch shop, she heard a familiar voice call out her name; a voice she hadn't heard in nearly a decade. Turning her head, she spotted Ron Weasley walking toward her. He hadn't changed much over the years - he wore his red hair the same, retained his stocky build, and his smile still lit up his eyes.

"Wow, you look great," he said when he approached, pulling her into a hug. "I saw the birth announcement in the paper. A girl, eh? She looks like you. Lucky thing."

Hermione scowled. "She looks nothing like me," she replied.

Ron peered down at the sleeping infant. "No, she has your nose," he told her. With a roll of her eyes, she thanked him for the compliment and intended to continue on to her husband's office. But Ron caught her arm as she began to push the pram once more. "Just wait. I wanted to talk to you."

"What could you possibly have to say after all this time?" she wondered. "Because, if I remember correctly, you're the one who decided that our friendship was over eight years ago."

Sighing, he shrugged. "I've missed you," he mumbled and Hermione scoffed. "I have. It was Daphne. She didn't think it was appropriate to be such close friends with a girl. You know those society purebloods are all about propriety."

"Yes, my husband was a society pureblood too," she reminded him. "He had no problem with Harry and me being friends. In fact, the two of them have become quite inseparable over the years. And if you really wanted to remain friends, why not just tell her that?"

Once again he shrugged, unable to find the words to answer her. "Look, things aren't good," he admitted. "Daphne and I aren't happy. I don't think we were ever happy. After Scorpius and Cadence were born, twins ya know, we just sort of stopped speaking. That was five years ago. Anyhow, I guess back then I thought that if I went along with her wishes, it might make things easier. But, Mione, it hasn't, and it's driving me crazy."

Shaking his hand off of her wrist, she busied herself with checking on her sleeping daughter. "Ron, I'm sorry that you're not happy," she finally said.

"Are you?" he wondered. "Happy, I mean."

Looking down at her daughter, Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ron, I am," she replied. "Really happy. Draco's great and he's a wonderful father. I realized very early on that our match really was a perfect one."

"Good, that's good to hear," he said, offering a half smile. "I should get going. Have to pick up the kids from my mum's. Do you think that maybe one of these days we could try talking again?"

Hermione shrugged. "Won't that upset your wife?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "I don't care," he replied. "I'm not going to let her dictate who I can be friends with anymore. I should have done this years ago, but better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she pushed the pram away. Minutes later, she entered Malfoy Incorporated, bypassed the front receptionist, and took the lift to the penthouse office. She navigated the stroller down the hallway and knocked on his door, entering only with permission. "Hey, look who wanted to say hi."

Draco looked up from his work and frowned. "Is this a good idea?" he wondered. "Isn't it hot out?"

Shrugging, she sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. "It wasn't bad out, and I made sure to put a cooling charm on the carriage before we left the house," she told him. "And I'm tired, Draco. I'm so tired. Everything I own is covered in spit up, I've changed six diapers today, and I ran into Ron. May I please just take a break?"

Rounding his desk, he picked up Cece and sat down beside his wife. "I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against his arm. "Maybe my mother could watch her a few hours a day so you could shower or take a nap or something. And maybe, just maybe, you should sleep in our bed at night instead of sitting in that chair by the cradle. She'll be okay if you're a few feet away, love."

"But what if she needs me? Or she starts to cry and it wakes you up?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "Or what if something happens and she can't cry to let us know?"

Cece began to cry, causing Hermione to reach for her, but Draco stood up. "She's my daughter too. I can help every once in awhile," he stated as he rubbed the baby's back. "I mean, don't get used to it or anything. Listen, Nott's on holiday, so there's no one in his office. Why don't you go lie down in there? I'll let Anna know not to disturb you and I'll watch Cece will you sleep."

She eyed him hesitantly, but the thought of sleep was too overwhelmingly good to pass up. "You're sure you don't mind?" she asked, getting to her feet.

Draco shook his head. "No, now go rest," he instructed her. "And when you wake up, we'll discuss your conversation with Ron. Expect double standards and misogyny. I might even toss a glass at the wall."

Laughing, she kissed him. "Finally, acting like a real man," she replied. "Okay, bottles, nappies, wipes, all in the bag. She can sleep in the carriage. And if she starts to cry-"

"Merlin, Hermione, I know," he replied exasperatedly. "Just go rest. Cece and I will be okay."

She left the office, glancing back until Draco shut his door. Theodore Nott's office was at the opposite end of the hallway, quiet and undisturbed. Though she told herself she would only close her eyes for a few minutes, when she awoke it was nearly four o'clock. Grabbing her shoes, she left the office for Draco's.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she demanded, dropping her shoes on the floor. "You let me sleep for four hours. What if Cece-"

Draco held up a hand to silence her. "Cece is fine," he assured her. "Fed, changed, happy as a clam. I didn't let anyone else hold her, though every woman who came in here offered."

Hermione sat down and placed her hands over her face. "She's really okay?" she asked, choking back a sob.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "She's fine," he said. "Right now, I'm more worried about you. Talk to me, love."

Sighing, she shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just worry all the time. What if she stops breathing or doesn't wake up? What if she gets hurt? What if she gets sick and we can't do anything to help her? I'm just scared, Draco."

"It scares me too," he told her. "Being parents, being in charge of a life, it's terrifying. And it's okay to be scared. We're in this together though, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere."

"Even though I get a bit annoying and paranoid?" she asked meekly. "You're not tired of me?"

Draco smiled. "Never," he promised. "I love our daughter, and I love you. Just try to relax once in awhile. Think you could do that?"

She nodded. "I'll try, but I make no promises."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Our wives talked this morning," Harry said when he entered Draco's home study.

Gray eyes rolled. "They always talk," he muttered. "What's new about that?"

Groaning, Harry sat down across from him and stretched his legs, rubbing the pain from his bad knee. "They were talking about us and the repeal," he shared. "They've got it in their heads that we're divorcing them. Hermione at least managed to talk Pansy down. I doubt my wife had the same luck with her though."

Draco frowned. He knew Hermione had been upset by the news, but hadn't thought she would take it as the end of _their_ marriage. "Why would she think that?" he wondered.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. The two of you never even fight," he replied.

Draco knew that to be untrue, but told his friend nothing of their troubles. The truth was they began to fight more often after Cece's birth. Hermione was a stickler for schedules - when Cece should eat, sleep, be bathed, have playtime. Draco, on the other hand, thought parenting should be more flexible and urged his wife to be the same way. After Gabe had been born, Draco gave up trying to change her.

2008

"Be more flexible?" she laughed incredulously. "What, like you? If it were up to you she'd go to bed whenever she felt like it. We're the parents, Draco. We're the adults. She's almost a year old. She needs structure."

Draco rolled his eyes as he undressed and threw his dirty clothes in the general proximity of the hamper. "She also needs to have a little fun," he countered. "I didn't live by a schedule when I was younger. I don't expect my children to either."

Hermione scowled as she picked up his clothes. "And you turned out _so_ well," came her facetious reply.

Taking the clothes from her hand, he threw them in the hamper. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Unphased by his change in attitude, Hermione told him exactly what she meant. "I don't want my child to be a spoiled, selfish brat," she stated.

Arms crossed over his chest, he stared down at her. He bit his tongue and counted to ten, hoping his anger would pass. When he felt calm enough, he asked, "Do you still see me that way?"

Her steely facade fell. "No, you know I don't," she replied, placing her hands on his waist. But she knew it wasn't something he had just outgrown with age. His time as a Death Eater had largely contributed to his change in attitude.

"Not having a schedule wasn't the reason I turned out that way," he told her, fighting to keep his temper in check. "Parents who spoiled me, gave me everything I wanted, never said no. That's why I turned out that way."

"I know," she murmured.

He uncrossed his arms and removed her hands from his hips. "Cece and any children we have after her aren't going to turn out like me," he told her. "You'll see to that. Hell, her first word was 'no' because she's heard you say it so often. I really think you have nothing to worry about when it comes to spoiled children. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll sleep downstairs tonight."

Letting go of her hands, he stepped around her and left their bedroom. Hermione turned to follow, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he held up a hand as she tried to apologize. "No, don't," he said. "Honestly, right now I don't want to hear it. I'm sure you think you're sorry, but right now it'll just feel like you doing it to avoid another fight."

"When have I ever said anything just to appease you?" she inquired, arms crossed over her chest. "What I said was out of line, and I _am_ sorry that I upset you."

Sighing, he moved away and sat down on the sofa. "It hurt because it's true," he told her. "I was a horrible child because my parents knew nothing about parenting. I'm not claiming to be an expert, but I know what not to do. I just think her life doesn't have to be so structured. She doesn't need a twenty-four schedule. She doesn't need an hour of learning time every single day, you don't need to have all of her meals and snacks planned out for an entire week. I don't need to know what time to bathe her and how long it should last. Every once in awhile, I just wish that you would remember that I'm her father and I know what I'm doing."

Hermione hesitated momentarily, but eventually joined him. "I'm neurotic," she admitted with a small laugh. "I plan and schedule and drive you crazy. Sometimes I don't even enjoy it. It's just what I do to keep myself sane. Especially after she was born and I was overwhelmed, scheduling made everything easier."

"But when does it stop?" he wondered. "When she's potty-trained? Able to dress herself? When she's eleven and getting on the train for Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged. "How many times are we going to fight over it?" she asked.

"Well, this is the second time this month," he pointed out. "We still have to have baby number two, so probably a few thousand more times."

She groaned. "I don't know that I can handle this fight a few thousand more times," she replied.

Draco reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "I guess either one of us changing our minds is out of the question," he added.

"What about a compromise?" she asked. "Maybe, just maybe, I could relent a bit on the scheduling, and perhaps you could follow the schedules once in awhile?"

He nodded. "If they're less detailed, then yes," he replied. "But I know you, Hermione."

She smiled. "Better than anyone," she murmured.

"I also know that you worry about everything," he continued. "But you have to know that I can handle this. I'm in this with you, a hundred percent. So, just let me."

"I know you are," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to ever feel secondary, and I certainly don't want you to think that I think that you can't do this. I've seen you with her, Draco. You're an amazing father. But I'm still going to make my schedules and get upset if she's not in bed every night at the same time."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her. "We'll still fight about this," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed. "I'll still love you though when the fight is over."

Getting to his feet, he pulled her up as well. "I'll still love you too."

"Good, now come to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

I have fashion questions because I'm color blind. I bought two skirts - one gray and the other coral. What color tops can I wear with them?

* * *

Chapter 11

"Fights aside, I can't think of anything that would make her believe I'd want out," Draco said.

Harry shrugged, having wondered the same thing about Pansy. "Maybe it has something to do with the two of them not exactly seeming like our ideal matches," he suggested. "I mean, Pansy hated me. She wanted to turn me over to the Death Eaters. But that was a long time ago. I got over it a long time ago too."

"So did I," Draco said as he got to his feet. He surveyed the bookshelves filled to capacity with Hermione's and his favorite works. They had laughed as they shelved them for the first time and realized they had duplicates. Neither would dispose of their copy, and so they kept both. "Even if I wanted out, which I don't, I don't think I could do it. Having a family is too important."

Harry followed him with his green eyes. "So, even if you didn't love Hermione, you'd still stay?" he asked. "Just so you can have a family?"

Draco shook his head. "I will always love Hermione," he stated. "But yes, having a family is all I ever wanted. You and I didn't grow up so differently, Harry. Sure, my parents were alive, but they weren't there. I grew up feeling so alone. My kids deserve to have the family life that I never had."

Harry smiled sadly. "It's funny, I never thought of that," he said. "You had this life of privilege. It was almost envious until I realized what a complete git you were."

Turning to face him, Draco rolled his eyes and wore his most superior look. "Yes, well, you were Saint Potter, weren't you?" he remarked. "I wouldn't have envied you either."

"And yet we both did," Harry mused. "You had a family and wealth and clothes that fit. I had the notoriety. Maybe if I'd shook your hand when we were eleven, we could have avoid all those years of animosity."

Draco shrugged. "We probably would have found some other reason to hate each other," he guessed.

Harry laughed in agreement. "Yeah, probably," he replied. "Still, I'm glad we were eventually able to become friends."

"And have the families we always wanted," Draco added.

2008

"Hermione, come quick!" Draco called to her. He heard the water run in the kitchen and called for her again, sure that she hadn't heard. "Come now or you'll miss it."

The water turned off and Hermione ran in from the kitchen. "What? What is it?" she asked nervously.

With a nod of his head, he directed her attention to Cece who was beginning to stand up. "I think she's going to do it," he murmured. Bending down, he smiled at his daughter. "Come here, baby. That's it. One foot, then the other."

Hermione, mouth agape, dropped to the floor beside her husband. "She's walking," she marvelled. "All by herself. Not holding onto anything. Draco, our baby's walking."

"I see," he replied, his smile so wide that his cheeks were beginning to ache. They continued to encourage the little girl who became more and more confident with each step. When she began to teeter, they moved in closer. With one final step, Cece was in his arms and Draco lifted her over his head. "Oh, my big girl! Now if only we could potty train you."

"Don't rush it," Hermione admonished, kissing Cece's cheek when Draco lowered her. "Can't we keep her as a baby forever?"

Draco shrugged. "There's probably a potion for that," he mused. "I'll have my assistant look into it on Monday."

"Thanks," she replied with a laugh.

"So, um, not to put a damper on Cece's achievement, but there's something we need to talk about," he started. Nerves returned to form a pit in Hermione's stomach as she took a seat on the sofa. Setting Cece back down on her feet, Draco joined his wife. "Well, you know Harry and I are friends, right? He got a letter from Weasley the other day asking to get together. When Harry told him that we were going to the Falcons game, Weasley told him he had a ticket to the same game."

Hermione's eyebrows rose incredulously. "So, you're going to spend the afternoon with my ex?" she asked.

"I don't want to," he admitted. "I want to go to the game, but I have a feeling that spending a day with Weasley won't be pleasant. We've never gotten along and the two of you stopped being friends so long ago. I didn't even know he and Harry stopped speaking."

She shrugged as she watched Cece stand once more and attempt to walk again. "I had a feeling they had," she replied. "After all, it was his decision to not being with Ginny. It makes sense that they would cut Harry off as well."

"So, do you think I should go?" he asked, reaching out his hands to an approaching Cece.

"I can't make that decision for you," she replied. "I won't be upset if you go. Bailing you out of Azkaban might put a crimp in my day, so if you beat him up, try not to get arrested."

Draco chuckled and picked up his daughter. "I can't believe his excuse for not talking to you," he commented. "That his wife wouldn't allow it. What did she think would happen?"

Hermione frowned. "You know nothing would have happened with him, right?" she asked.

Reaching for her hand, he gave it a squeeze and nodded. "I know that," he replied. "That's something I've never worried about. I trust you, and if you had wanted to be friends with him, I wouldn't have minded."

Sighing, she rested her head against the couch's pillows. "I don't know that I want to be friends with him," she said. "Too much time has passed. It took him eight years to tell me the reason he stopped speaking to me was because his wife demanded it. It doesn't even sound reasonable."

"You very rarely hear of a pureblood wife handing down that kind of proclamation," Draco agreed. His own mother had tried, but as the breadwinner, his father had always had the upper hand. If Narcissa Malfoy wanted a life of ease and luxury, she knew it was imperative to keep her husband happy. "Most husbands wouldn't go along with it either."

Hermione grinned wryly. "Does that mean you would ignore my wishes?" she asked.

Draco scoffed. "The only girl I still talk to is Pansy," he pointed out. "Last I checked, she's your best friend. If you told me I couldn't talk to her anymore, Sunday night dinners would get awkward pretty quickly."

Leaning in, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're wrong about one thing," she murmured. "Pansy's not my best friend. You are."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much to everyone who gave me fashion advice! The credit card company also appreciates it as it meant that I did a little shopping.

* * *

Chapter 12

That night, Draco laid in bed with Cece's feet pressing against his side. Hermione had spent most of the night in the nursery trying to calm Gabe as a thunderstorm raged outside. Checking that Cece was asleep, he slipped out of bed and entered the nursery. "How's he doing?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed tiredly. "I put up a quieting spell so he couldn't hear the thunder anymore," she reported as she paced. "He just stopped crying. Now it's just a matter of getting him to go to sleep."

Stopping in front of Draco, he placed a hand on his son's back and kissed his wife's cheek. "Want some help?" he offered.

Turning on her heel, she began to pace again. "No, it's fine," she replied. "I've got it under control. Is Cece alright?"

He nodded and waited for her to walk back towards him. "We need to talk," he said.

Shaking her head, she turned around again. "Not now," she told him.

"Then when?" he demanded, his voice a harsh whisper.

Hermione winced, praying to whatever god would listen that he hadn't woken Gabe. Thankful that he remained asleep, she placed him in the crib, silently walked past her husband, and left the nursery. Descending the stairs, she glanced briefly at the messy living room before making her way to the kitchen, conscious of the fact that Draco was behind her. They said nothing as Hermione made a fresh pot of coffee and began to wash the dishes as it brewed.

"You drink that now and you'll never fall asleep," he warned her.

Scowling, she shut off the water and turned to face him. "I'll be fine," she told him. "So, you said you wanted to talk. Talk."

Taking a deep breath, he began to tell her what was on his mind. "It's the law," he said. "More specifically, the repeal of it."

Hermione turned back to the dishes and laughed. "Do you know what Cece decided today?" she asked. "She told me that she no longer wants to be a big sister. Asked me to throw away that shirt you had made for her. She said that you and I were only children and she wants to be one too."

"Hermione," he interjected.

But she ignored him. "Sometimes it feels like just yesterday that we told her," she continued. "Do you remember how excited she was?"

April 2010

Hermione sat in the examination room with Pansy by her side. For weeks, she had been nauseous and run down, and had assumed she merely had the flu. But the Healer told her otherwise. She was pregnant. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to her friend and smiled. "Think it'll stick this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Pansy replied. "Think it'll be a boy this time?"

Hermione shrugged as she began to redress. "I don't know. I don't think it matters," she replied. "To Draco, I mean. He was so excited when he found out Cece was going to be a girl. Lucius, on the other hand, seemed upset that he wasn't getting a grandson."

Pansy chuckled. "Merlin, all I remember is how crazy Draco went when he found out," she recalled. "Baby proofing, trying to throw away anything sharp or electrical, declaring that no man would ever be allowed near his daughter. Remember when Harry asked to hold her? I thought Draco's head might explode."

"The chastity belt will come when she receives her Hogwarts letter," Hermione added. "_If_ he lets her go."

Pansy got to her feet when Hermione was ready to leave. "I foresee him asking you to quit your job to homeschool her," she said.

"He can ask. Doesn't mean I'll do it," Hermione replied. In the years proceeding Cece's birth, Hermione had left her job with the Ministry for a research position at Malfoy Incorporated. She had been instrumental in discovering a new strain of wolfsbane and developing potions to help combat the long term effects of Unforgivable curses.

They left the hospital and returned to the Malfoys' home. "You really wouldn't?" Pansy asked dubiously. "I know you, Hermione. I see that look in your eyes every time you have to leave Cece. Can you really say that you'll be fine letting her live in another country for nine months? Every year? For _seven_ years?"

"No, I'm not okay with it," Hermione replied. "But I can't prevent her from living her life outside of this house. I want her to have experiences and meet new people and learn things that I can't teach her here, and Hogwarts can do that for her. Plus, there are no madmen hellbent on world domination, so the place is safe now."

Draco entered the living room with Cece squirming in his arms. "What place is safe now?" he asked, putting the little girl down.

"Titi!" Cece said, running to her.

Pansy reached down and picked her up. "Hi, my little angel," she replied. Then she turned to Hermione and smiled. "I'll just take her upstairs. Give you two some time to talk."

"Talk about what?" Draco asked nervously as their friend disappeared up the stairs.

"It's good news," Hermione assured him. Taking his hand, she led him to the sofa and sat down. "I, um, we're going to..."

Draco smiled. "Are you pregnant?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yes, really," she told him. "It's still early so we can't find out the gender yet. And because I'm me, there's a chance that something could happen. I don't want to get my hopes up, or yours for that matter."

He squeezed her hand and kissed her tenderly. "Hey, you had the same worries last time and look at how perfect Cece is," he said. "This one - boy or girl - is going to be just as perfect. I think everything will be alright."

"Well, the healer thinks I should take it easy," she replied. "The words bed rest came up."

Nodding, he said, "That's fine."

"And that you'll have to wait on me all day every day until the baby is born," she continued. "You know, exertion and what not."

"That one I know is a lie," he replied with a laugh. "So, how do we tell Cece?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't you give her the shirt you had made for her?" she suggested.

With a smile on his face, he let go of her hand and rushed upstairs. "Found it!" he called down a few minutes later.

She couldn't help but laugh as she got to her feet and took the stairs slowly. Entering the master bedroom, she saw Draco examine the shirt with a frown on his face. "Too small?" she asked. He nodded and handed it to her to adjust. When she finished, she gave it back to him. "You want to tell her now, don't you?"

"Yeah," he mumbled sheepishly. "Unless you think it's too soon."

"I think it's okay to tell her now," Hermione decided. "Besides, I'm afraid you might burst if you have to keep it a secret much longer."

Shirt in hand, he led her to their daughter's room where Cece played with Pansy. "Look Titi, for Happy," Cece said, holding out a scribble-covered piece of white paper.

"How pretty," Pansy gushed. "I'll bet Uncle Harry hangs it up in his office. Look, Mummy and Daddy look like they have something for you."

Hermione sat down in the rocking chair and beckoned Cece to her. Standing beside the chair, Draco smiled. "Sweetheart, Mummy and I wanted to tell you that you're going to be a big sister," he announced.

"Like James?" Cece asked, climbing onto her mother's lap.

"Well, he's a boy, so he's a big brother," Hermione clarified. "But you'll have a little brother or sister."

Her gray eyes, so identical to Draco's, lit up. "I teach him?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "Sure, baby," he replied.

Cece turned to face her mother. "Where is him?" she asked.

Hermione placed her little hand on her stomach. "In here," she told her. "And in a few months, the baby comes out. Do you want to see what Daddy got you?"

Nodding fervently, Cece held out her hands. "Arms up," Draco instructed, waiting for Cece to do as he said. When she did, he slipped the shirt down her arms and over her head. "There - now you're a big sister."

Cece grinned as she looked down at the words she couldn't yet read. "I'm big," she proclaimed. She put her hand back on Hermione's stomach. "My baby."


	14. Chapter 14

I havee one more chapter after this, which I think I'll post tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hermione, please don't change the subject," Draco asked patiently.

She turned off the faucet and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I don't want to talk about the repeal," she told him. "I don't want to know what you think because I'm scared that I feel differently."

"How do you know I don't feel the same way you do?" he wondered.

Turning her head away, she shrugged. "I don't," she admitted. "And I don't want to know one way or the other."

Sighing, Draco got to his feet and poured a coffee for himself. "That's ridiculous," he told her.

"You asked me once if I could be assigned anyone as a spouse, who would it be," she said. "But you never answered the question yourself. I want to know your answer now."

He took a sip and made a face at the bitter taste. Busying himself with preparing his coffee to his liking, he asked, "My answer now or my answer twelve years ago?"

"Both, either," she replied.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he put his mug down and gave the question some thought. It had been years since he had pondered it, and couldn't begin to remember who he had once fancied. "I don't know," he finally said. "Pansy and I were always close, but I don't think I could have married her. Honestly, after growing up with my parents, I figured I'd never get married. I certainly wasn't thinking about kids when I was 18."

Hermione nodded, an unhappy look on her face. "So this - us, Cece, Gabe - it's all just because of the law," she deduced. "You never really wanted any of it."

"No," he said, getting to his feet. "I've wanted a family for a long time, Hermione. _You_ made that possible. I told you a long time ago that I meant it when I said I loved you, and I still mean it."

She placed her hands over his as they rested on her hips. "But it was just because of the law," she whispered.

"Why do you get to decide that?" he wondered. "We've had a great life together. The law didn't tell us we had to. That was all us, Hermione. We could have been miserable like Daphne and Weasley."

"You have to admit there were plenty of times I made you miserable," she said with a small laugh.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I've done the same thing to you," he replied. "It's part of what makes us work. We fight and swear that we hate each other, and then we say I love you and it's over."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "But we don't have to do that anymore," she said. "We don't have to make each other mad. The Ministry can't force us to be together now. You could figure out who it is you really want to be with."

There was worry in his eyes as he let go of her and took a step back. "Is this your way of saying that you want out?" he wondered.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just my way of processing," she replied. "Like, what if I'm the one who thought I loved you because the Ministry made us get married? You were just here and it was easy to do. But then I wonder who I'd be with if it wasn't you. Would Ron and I have gotten married? Would I be happy with him?"

Blond eyebrows rose. "Well?"

Sighing, she reached for his hand. "I know I wouldn't be happy with Ron," she told him. "Twelve years on and he hasn't changed one bit. At least, that's what Harry tells me."

He stared down at their hands, his gaze transfixed on his grandmother's ring. "Are you happy with me?" he asked.

Tucking a finger beneath his chin, Hermione directed him to look at her. "I am," she told him with a small smile.

With a disgruntled sigh, he let go of her hand and sat down. "Then where is this coming from?" he asked. "This idea that I might want out?"

"From something you said the other night," she said. "About wishing you could run away, leave this all behind."

Anger and impatience faded away to understanding and a hint of guilt. "Oh, love," he whispered. "No. You know I didn't mean it. We've both been sleep deprived because of the kids, and I just said that without thinking. Or maybe it's something that I had been thinking about, but you know I'd never act on it."

Once more, she reached for his hand and held it tight. "So, once again, I've overreacted?" she asked.

Chuckling, he nodded. "Maybe just a bit," he agreed. "Besides, you wanted to run off too if I remember correctly. I know my comments about marriages like Weasley's were a bit flippant, but we're not like them, Hermione. Not once have I ever regretted being with you."

"Not even when I broke your finger during labor?" she asked.

He took a moment to think about it before answering. Gabe's birth had been far more difficult than Cece's. There were complications that resulted in Hermione needing an emergency c-section. Scared and worried, she had held Draco's hand so tightly as she cried that she somehow managed to dislocate his finger when the healers wheeled her to the operating room.

"Not even then," he assured her. "After what you went through, a finger injury is nothing."

"Still, I'm sorry I hurt you," she replied, her words having more meaning than an apology for a hurt finger.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her. "Don't be," he murmured. "Are we on the same page though? Can we be friends again instead of you giving me the cold shoulder?" When she nodded, he tugged on her hand, urging her to move closer. When she was settled on his lap, he kissed her again. "I think, tomorrow instead of going to work, you and I should spend the day together like we used to. Mum can watch the kids. She's been begging to see them, and you know Cece loves having the run of the Manor."

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded. "Draco, there's something I want to do. Something I've been thinking about since the repeal," she said hesitantly, knowing he wouldn't approve. "I think we should get divorced."


	15. Chapter 15

Some of my reviewers are mind readers, I think. Professor Trelawny would be proud. Anyhow, here's the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with the story this long!

* * *

Chapter 14

"What?" he demanded, nearly dropping her as he got to his feet. Her arms slid from around his neck as she steadied herself. "I thought you just agreed that we were on the same page, and I thought that page was clear."

"It is," she said adamantly, reaching for his arms to hold onto him as he walked out of the kitchen. "Draco, I swear it is. We _are_ on the same page. I just...I want to be married to you because it's what we want, not what the Ministry wants."

He stopped in the living room and turned to face her. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You want to divorce me, but you want to be married to me. Staying married after the law's been repealed _is_ being married because it's what we want."

Hermione nodded. "I know that," she replied. "I just don't want our marriage to have the stigma of the law associated with it."

"There has to be another option," he said. "We don't have to get divorced. Divorces in the wizarding world are much different than muggle ones. They have a rule that says the wife can't marry again for two years. It was done to prevent women from hopping from one rich pureblood to the next. I'm not sure if that rule would be in effect right now, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take. You realize the kids would be taken away from you as well, right? Another one of those archaic laws. Any heirs stay with the father. Unless they don't enforce that one either. Either way, the kids would get divided up between us until we remarry. So, let's just stay married."

Releasing his arm, Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay, I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was just an idea I had. We don't have to do it."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he held her. "No more entertaining the idea of being apart," he told her.

"Would it really be that bad?" she wondered. "Divorce in general, I mean. They would really keep my children from me?"

He nodded before resting his chin atop her head. "They can get pretty ugly," he said. "My mother tried to divorce my father when I was in school. Fourth, fifth year, around the time You Know Who came back. She was afraid that I'd get roped into being a Death Eater, so she wanted to take me away. That's when she found out that I'd be forced by law to remain with Lucius. Married, she thought she could still protect me in some way. We both know that worked out _so_ well."

"You're here now. That's all that matters," she assured him.

"And here I intend to stay," he replied. "No more talk of being apart."

Hermione readily agreed. "Can we go to bed now?" she asked. "It's been a long day."

He kept his arm around her as he led his wife upstairs. "Sorry, I already have a beautiful blonde in my bed," he replied.

"Bet she's younger than me too," Hermione said wistfully.

Removing his arm from her shoulders, he reached down for hand. "It's true, she is," he confirmed. "The conversations with you are infinitely better though. She talks about finger painting and picture books. I'll stick to older women."

"Wise decision," she mused as they entered their bedroom. Cece was stretched out across the bed; her right foot resting on Draco's pillow. "This is getting out of hand."

As gently as he could, he picked up Cece, careful not to wake her. "Burn that pillow while I'm gone," he said. Minutes later, he returned to a clean pillow and his wife. "She didn't wake up once. Though, I don't think that's any indication of how the rest of the night will go."

When he finally laid down beside her, Hermione draped an arm across his waist. "It's been a long time since we've been able to hold one another at night," she pointed out. "Can we just focus on that for a minute?"

Sighing, he held her close as silence descended upon them. It wasn't hard to recall the first time he held her as she slept. The nights she left Hogwarts for home almost always found Hermione in his bed. Both were plagued with nightmares following the war, and Hermione often sought solace in his presence. She would sneak home, quietly enter his room, and slip beneath the blankets while he slept. It was only when her dreams became unbearable that he would awaken and slip his arm around her waist. He would whisper calming words until she settled down and fell into a quiet sleep.

"I always appreciated that you didn't hex me for doing it," he remarked.

Chuckling, she replied, "I always appreciated you not hexing me for sleeping in your bed."

"I never minded," he said, ghosting his fingertips up her arm. "In fact, I think I slept better when you were here. Keeping separate rooms was a terrible idea."

One shoulder lifted in a casual shrug. "I don't know. There were nights it came in handy," she responded. "When your snoring became unbearable, or one of us was sick."

His hand moved to her cheek. "The only time you ever slept in a different room was when _you_ were sick and worried about me catching it," he stated. "Any time I was ill, you refused to leave my side."

"Someone had to take care of you," she murmured. "Besides, I caught you sneaking into my bed when I wasn't feeling well. So much for trying to keep you healthy."

"The things you do for the woman you love," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "And the illnesses you catch as a result of them."

Hermione laughed as their slightly ajar door opened wider. Cece, hair disheveled and eyes heavy, stood in the doorway with her hand on the doorknob. Moving his arm from her waist, Hermione moved to the other side of the bed, leaving enough room between them for their daughter. The little girl said nothing as she assumed her place. Back to her father, she frowned at her mother. "Daddy moved me," she stated, an accusatory tone in her voice.

Hermione laughed softly as she smoothed back Cece's curls. "I know, baby," she replied.

Her gray eyes grew heavy. "Wanna stay here," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

Draco kissed the back of her head and extended his hand toward his wife. "There will come a time when this stops, right?" he whispered.

With a smile, Hermione nodded. "Sure, when she gets to Hogwarts, she won't have any other choice."

"Unless she's like her mother and sneaks out," Draco retorted.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes. "As long as she only comes home, I'm fine with it."

"Hey," he said, nudging her. "What do you think of having a wedding? A real one this time."

Smiling, she nodded and fell asleep, happy for the first time in days.

**The End**


End file.
